


Script

by leonardodelion



Category: Own creation - Fandom, Script - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other, Own Creation, idk man, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonardodelion/pseuds/leonardodelion
Summary: I'm re-posting this also from my wattpad, to see more search for Leonardodelion on there :)I have no idea about how to summarise this story to be honest, to truly know about what's going on in it you have to read it for yourself;)





	1. Beginnings

On rainy days, people usually stay inside to hide away from the droplets of rain that fall down ever so calmly and steadily, but however for Mr. Òden, that is not the case.

He would sit or walk outside, enjoying the breeze and the fresh air, the calming sound of water drumming on the ground while he quietly breathes in, and out.

This young man's name is Rain Òden, and he has been blind ever since a car accident took place in July eight, 2012.

It doesn't bother him, but it isn't exactly delightful either. After all, he can no longer read the books that he used to cherish so much as a child, but luckily audio books have become quite common in the past years and with a little bit of help, he finds himself in a deep trans from the narrators reading. With his vision gone, throughout the years Rain has found that his hearing has greatly improved along with his sense of smell. These are some of the things that he doesn't mind, and he is mostly content with how he is.

That is if you don't count in the nightmares.

Some nights are alright for him, dreamless nights that would've filled his energy completely.

Other nights, he would jolt up and scream, tears running down his face frantically as he desperately tries to forget the events of that fateful day. He did lose his twin, after all.

Nicklas Òden was a very happy person.

He would smile so often, that even now, Rain still can recall only that expression crystal clear.

They weren't the stereotypical twins though, as Nicklas was more outgoing while Rain on the other hand was very introverted. But in a weird sense, this balanced out their personalities perfectly, and they had no trouble bonding over little things, so naturally, loosing him was the one thing Rain had never quite gotten over. He's partly happy that he can't see, since every last trace in his house would just painfully remind him of his cheerful late brother, and dealing with the pain as it was was already quite enough for Rain.

But, that happened four years ago. Today marks the fourth year, and today was the day Rain would along with his remaining family go to the graveyard. He would've liked to go alone, but since he would have a hard time getting back home without the assistance of someone, that was not an option.

He would have gotten a guidance dog, but since his allergy, he decided against it and has to receive the assistance of his long term friend, Joel Oxenberg.

Joel is a nice guy, the type that would study hard for upcoming tests, and would occasionally call his grandmother to catch up with how her many cats are doing. He volunteered to stay with Rain at first, only to be rejected as Rain prefers solitude for the most part. Only on those occasions where he has to run errands or he finds something interesting to do that isn't in his house does he call for his nice friend Joel, and there aren't words for how much he appreciates his friends help.

One thing that is very good in the mornings is coffee. Instant coffee is easy to make with the right kind of machinery, so after a couple months of practice, Rain was able to make coffee for himself in the mornings without having to see anything. This morning was not any different, except the air in his little kitchen was gloomier, as if time had stopped.

Rain sighed, ran his hand over the top of the cupboards before finding his coffee mug safely placed next to the wall and picked it up. The warmth of the cup comforted him, and the soft scent of coffee lingered in the air for a moment before he lifted it to his mouth and took a sip. Mornings like these were calm, and would on other circumstances set him in a pretty good mood. However, he had to get ready for his visit to the cemetery, and that was enough to dampen his mood instantly.

In order for Rain to be able to travel from room to room independently, Joel had built up a network of different strings with different textures to lead to each part of his house. This way, Rain found his way easily with little to no difficulties even with his primary sense gone.

One problem that comes with blindness is the obvious not seeing part. So picking clothes is difficult for Rain, so he usually relies on Joel to pick out outfits for him. Clothes shopping is a real bother, because he never knows what they look like on him, but he trusts Joel. He's been his friend for as long as he can remember, after all.

Speaking of Joel, he should be here by now. He had said the day before that he would come into his house by nine, and judging by the ticks of his kitchen clock, that time was to come pretty soon. The clock was of the kind that ticks out every minute, each hour, each day. When the clock hits six or twelve, it resonates a tone deeper than the other hours do, and this has become quite convenient for Rain. This way he can keep the time as easily as ever, and he can live life quite-

"Jesus it's dark in here!"

That would be Joel. He tumbled his way towards the kitchen, turning on all of the lamps in the rooms he entered.

"Obviously, i don't need lights and this is a great way to save power" With a sigh, Rain turned towards Joel.

"Oh, that would be the wall. I'm right here" Joel's voice had a hint of a laugh in it, and with little effort, he turned around the confused blind man in front of him.

"Right, obviously i knew that," His face went a little bit red, still after all of this time, he would often repeat his same mistakes and turn towards one of the walls when he wasn't concentrated enough. His friend chuckled a bit, before clearing his throat

"We need to get you ready, what kind of clothing would Mr. prefer today?" Rain could tell from Joel's tone that he wore a smirk unlike any other, a teasing one which would in most cases even send shivers down one's spine. But Rain couldn't see it.

"Plain black would be great" He placed down his now empty coffee cup, and proceeded to search for the slightly silkier rope, which would lead him to his bedroom, with Joel following him, ready to catch his friend if he happened to stumble on a discarded item on the floor. He would have to clean up here later, since Rain wouldn't do it himself.

Upon entering the room, Joel took in the familiar red curtains and green walls, wondering over if his blind friend still remembered what colours looked like. He didn't ask it out loud though, today was the anniversary of his friends brother's death after all. His gaze wandered over the stacks of books in one corner, and all of the piles of clothes on a couch propped next to the wall. His bed was a mess, with the sheets tangled and covers all over the place. His pillow was nowhere to be seen.

"How do you even find your way in here?" Joel's eyes gazed into Rain's glazed over ones for a second, the other just shrugging in response.

"I don't. Sometimes i sleep without my pillow when it ends up flying off somewhere, very pleasant to say the least" His friend walked around a bit, hands reached out in front of him ever so slightly to catch himself in case he would slip over something.

"Ever thought of maybe i don't know... Cleaning?"

"I can't see."

"Right" Joel began looking through the many piles of clothes, hoping to find something clean and wearable, all the while sorting dirty clothes into one pile and folding clean ones into another. Rain sat down on the couch, and sighed heavily, remembering what he had to eventually go through.

"You'll be coming with me though right?" Rain's voice cracked a little bit, like it always did when he was over thinking things through. He has a bad habit of overthinking things whenever something big was coming up, which leads him to more frequent voice cracks even though he normally doesn't worry much.

"Of course i'll be coming. I know how things are with family"

Receiving a little nod from Rain, he stood up, opened the many closets

and picked out a pair of jeans, along with a white t-shirt and a black suit top.

Joel placed them on Rain's bed and pulled the other up without a warning, resulting in the other almost toppling over

"Dude a warning would be nice" Rain caught Joel's shoulders and steadied himself, before letting go.

Joel knew Rain's calm facade would fade away soon. It always did. He was like the calm before the storm, it was only a matter of time before he would anxiously start to claw at his own hands, look in every which way even though he couldn't see, and go off stuttering about subjects there hadn't even been a conversation about. He always did. Joel had been with him ever since the accident. He could read Rain's every mood swing, his change of tone and his actions. Bringing up Nicklas now would be the worst idea possible.

He shrugged himself out of his thinking train, and began assisting Rain in dressing up.


	2. Beginnings (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pchoo im slowly figuring out this website how grand

Arian Damari was born with congenital insensivity to pain, meaning he didn't have any sort of reaction to physical pain. 

In fact he couldn't feel it at all.

People thought it made him stronger than others when in reality, he was terrified for his well being all the time, always checking his arms and legs in the end of the day to make sure he hadn't obtained any injuries. As a child he had broken his leg and only noticed it first when he wasn't able to put pressure on that leg without collapsing. Imagine a life where you wouldn't notice anything until it is too late, where you could be dying from a shot wound you hadn't noticed before.

But Arian covers up that fear with confidence. He gives off the image of your typical douchy tough guy, who wouldn't hesitate to get into trouble as soon as he gets the chance. So, he had quite the reputation in his college.

He had plenty of friends, but not many understood his struggles.

"You're awfully quiet dude" Arian was snapped out of his thoughts when one of his friends suddenly spoke to him. The red haired teenager snapped his head towards the voice of the speaker, staring at his long term friend Jeong Jin. The others unusual white and black hair still surprised him, as he had dyed his hair a few days ago. He should've been used to it by now. Arian himself had dyed his own hair red after Jin's hair change.  
"Just a little lost in thought. Anything happen?"

Jin's mouth curved into a small smirk.

"I was thinking, since you don't have anything on Tuesday, maybe i could introduce you to two of my friends. One of them might just spark your interest if you know what i mean"

Ah yes. Here we go. Matchmaker Jin is back in the house with a new suggestion. 'But, meeting new people never hurts', so Arian decided to go along with it anyway.

"Who is it this time Jay?" Arian's dark blue eyes met Jin's icy blue ones, and the other leaned back in the leather couch he was lounging on.

"Remember that Joel guy i was making a big fuss over earlier? Turns out he has an interesting friend you should meet. The guy's not very outgoing, and with his past, i don't wonder why to be honest. Buuuuut, i won't expose all of the good conversational details to you"

Joel fidgeted around where he sat, tapping his leg on the wooden floor. They were currently at a student after-school hang out, where you could stay and do homework or just chill in general. It was a cool place, there were game stations and pool tables here and there, card packs and a bunch of other stuff meant for entertainment. Arian usually came here to hang out with Jin, accompanied with a few other guys who hung around them quite often.

"Right, have you even made any plans with them?" Arian raised one eyebrow, already knowing the answer.

"Noo, but i know that they can come! I charted out Joel's week schedule and know that he is in fact, free on Tuesday as well!" Jin grinned proudly, as if stalking another guy was a great achievement or anything. Obviously it is.

"Riiight, but what about the other guy? You didn't even tell me his name"

The other guy who had occupied the left half of the couch stood up in a rush, muttering something about a family meeting and hurried off, so Arian took this opportunity to lay his body completely on the dark red couch, propping his head so that he could look at his Korean friend properly.

"Oh right! His name is Rain Òden, and I'm pretty sure Joel can find a way to coach him into joining us" Jin sighed dreamily, and continued, "Joel is so amazing to be honest, and attractive too with his messy blonde hair and god, those eyes though-"

There he goes. Arian was surprised to be honest, this was the first time Jin had ever acknowledged an interest of his, let alone talked about it. At first, Arian thought Jin was the kind to not talk about crushes at all, but after he met Joel, the guy was on his mind twenty-four-seven. He looked forward to meeting him, and see what exactly Jin was rambling on about.

Oh right, was Jin still...?

"-Damari are you listening??" Jin's loud voice cut his train of thought, and he snapped his head back towards the raven- wait what are you even supposed to call white and black hair?

"Yes?? Something about your crush?" Arian grinned as Jin went a deep shade of red, but quickly sat up as a pillow was thrown at him.

"I don't understand this sudden act of violence- you've obviously fallen for him!"

Another pillow flew his way.

Arian decided that conversations could come later, now was the time to see who could win this pillow fight between life and death. 

May Victoriana decide who she favours today.


End file.
